maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kroodhaxthekrood
Hello. Welcome to the Magi-Nation Wiki! Thank you for coming to our wiki and thanks for your edit. As always, feel free to leave messages to any user's talk page. Feel free to create a user page for yourself to post stuff about you (whether in reality or fictionally). Please sign your name to talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the sign button above the edit box to automatically add your name and date. Signing your name allows other editors (and the user whose page you post on) know who has posted which comments. Above all, have fun, enjoy your stay, and watch out for any wild Dream Creatures! Welcome again. 18:05, October 26, 2010‎ Renewed Editing Hello. I'm not sure if you're still here, but on the off-chance that you are, know that this site has a bit more substance than it did before, and I've made quite a bit of adjustments since you probably saw it last. If you ever see this message, and if even then, you do feel interested in looking at this wiki again, I might suggest, and only suggest, what it would be most useful for you to focus your energy on. You've actually made quite a bit pages on this wiki, mostly (or actually exclusively) concerning Magi-Nation Duel cards, which have been very nice addition here. However, posting cards and writing a description and their text is something that any contributor could easily do, although it was quite appreciated--but what we really could use that no one else other than you can provide without a large amount of effort in learning the mechanics of Magi-Nation Duel is some information regarding just that--a page or so that deals with the game mechanics, rules, procedures and of course, techniques that encompass playing Magi-Nation Duel. Other possible could include information on each release of the card game, but that is something that could, again, be done by anyone else just as easily--I will probably eventually get to making them myself, if anything. Please understand that I am not telling you these suggestions as a way of asking or coercing you into editing again, because I actually doubt you will hear this message. I am simply recommending some more useful routes you could, but do not have to take in the rare case that you did feel so inclined to edit here again. Thank you very much for your time if you read this far, and even if you did not, your work thus far has been appreciated. Vellup 08:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarized Articles Content submitted to the Magi-Nation Wiki has been under review recently. To be better in compliance with copyright laws, copying and transcribing text from cards for article content no longer is permitted. Articles which only contained plagiarized material (particularly those of item cards) are in the process of being deleted. These articles may be re-created at a later date with non-copied material. 03:12, November 26, 2014 (UTC)